Episode 2 (Hollyoaks Back from the Dead)
Synopsis Nicole discovers Andy's true colours, but fails to get away before he can catch her. Meanwhile, Mandy, Clare and Louise's holiday gets worse as they are all arrested for breaking into a house. Plot Andy watches Nicole sleep. O.B. pops a heart shaped balloon. The girls are chased off a property by a man with a gun. Sam received another photo and a call from Andy. Sam apologises for letting Andy fall from the quarry. Russ demands to know where they are. Andy lies about who he was talking to. Mel arrives after being out all night looking for Andy. O.B. thinks that Max was right, that he was wasting his time with Mel. Sam and Russ search for Nicole using Andy's clue. O.B. is annoyed to learn that Mel has forgotten about Valentine's Day. Mel wants to go back to the amusement park, secretly to try find Andy. O.B. picks up on it, and tells Mel to leave it to the police. O.B. tells her that she's letting Andy ruin her life. Nicole worries when she finds her phone in Andy's bag and hears the voice message. The key doesn't work for the lock so Louise comes up with another plan. Mel finds a photograph of Andy, but leaves to find a phone - barely missing Andy. Clare, Mandy and Louise break into the house but set the alarm off. Nicole is sick in the toilet and quickly gets dressed. Mel is annoyed to find the photo has gone. Nicole walks down the hotel corridor. None of the girls can remember the name of the letting agent. The police arrive at the house. Andy runs into Nicole in the corridor. He grabs her and she tells him that the police are on the way. He puts his hands around her throat. He tells her that he will hurt her if she doesn't walk back down the corridor with her without making a noise. Mel arrives back at the room to find O.B. has gone. She opens the card from him and drinks some of the wine from the room. Mandy is interviewed but her explanation is poor. They are all arrested. Nicole arms herself with a pair of scissors as Andy prepares to drug her. The police officer tries to emotionally blackmail Mandy into telling him who broke into the house. Mandy is outraged to have to be fingerprinted. Sam believes that if Andy was going to hurt Nicole, he would have done it by now. They decide to search all the nearby hotels. Mandy and Louise have a fight in the cells, and have their mugshots taken. They refuse to enter the cell without seeing a solicitor, until Mr Woodward arrives, having been arrested. Nicole tries to stab Andy, but he manages to stop her. He tries to drug her but she spits the water back in his face. He gives her more GBH and forces her to swallow it. Cast Regular cast *Mel Burton - Cassie Powney *Clare Devine - Samantha Rowley *Andy Holt - Warren Brown *Mandy Hutchinson - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Sam O'Brien - Darren Jeffries *Nicole Owen - Ciara Janson *Russell Owen - Stuart Manning *Sam Owen - Louis Tamone *Louise Summers - Roxanne McKee Guest cast *PC Wilson - Lee Seddon Music Category:Hollyoaks Back from the Dead episodes Category:2006